


Gone Was His Whole World

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: They were supposed to spend their lives together. That’s how it was supposed to be!Except Zurg had other plans.





	Gone Was His Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Basically, Jessie dies (avoids bullets). Buzz, in response, loses it  
> completely. He becomes rabid with rage, hate, revenge, loneliness, etc.  
> The author can put him through a depressed stage if they like, but I  
> really want to see him become the complete opposite of who he is.
> 
> You can go throught the full cycle of his transformation, show one scene,  
> or merely begin it at Jessie's death. Doesn't have to be too long at all.
> 
> Bonus  
> -BLoSC is the universe and Zurg killed Jessie to get to Buzz  
> -Buzz turns into the evil version of himself on the show in consequence  
> -Write Jessie's death scene and the couple's last interaction."

They were supposed to spend their lives together. That’s how it was supposed to be! She was only thirty years old! She was so young! They had last discussed their future as a couple, in particular, having children, and she had gushed to him about how she so wanted to bear the fruit of his seed. 

_“What do you think of having babies, Buzz?” she asked._

_He had wrapped his strong arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder._

_“Yes,” he whispered._

_“So, yes, you wanna have babies?” Jessie asked. He could hear the sound of amusement in her voice at his one word response and happiness at his immediate acceptance of the idea, with no qualms, no worries – nothing._

_“I do,” Buzz said, in that same clear, sure voice that he said the phrase on their wedding day._

_“Good,” she said, and he could hear her smile._

_“You’re not pregnant now, are you?” Buzz asked, his hands reaching down to touch her lower abdomen, as if to check._

_She could feel his happiness at the idea, just in his hands._

_“No, not yet. But, I look forward to it, Buzz. I really do,” Jessie said. And he could hear the excitement in her voice, telling him, that if he hadn’t had his arms around her, she might have bounced up and down. “It would be wonderful!”_

_“Yes, it would,” Buzz whispered to her, reaching over to kiss her cheek._

And afterwards, they had made love in their bed and had been so happy together.

And now… they would never have children, she would never get to bear his children; they would never grow old together and spend their lives together. He would never get to wake up in the morning and see her on the other side of the bed next to him again; never get to feel her warm body close to him. He would never hear that incredibly infectious laugh of hers again. 

Zurg had kidnapped her, and before Buzz had arrived with his team, in order to save her, Zurg had killed her. And cruelly left her body waiting for them. 

And now… all that was left was the plot that marked her final resting place, his memories of her, and her cold empty, lonely side of the bed. That had once filled which such warm life and beauty and all that made his life wonderful. Now, there was just the reminder that she no longer lived. 

Commander Nebula had granted Buzz an indefinite leave from his duties shortly after he had lost her for which Buzz had been grateful. He did not want to be there anymore. He just couldn’t. He did not see the point in defending the galaxy anymore now that Jessie was gone. She had been his whole world.


End file.
